To Celebrate A Mother's Day
by DMitchell
Summary: Ginny was very much looking forward to a Mother's Day shared alone with her Mum.


**Title:** To Celebrate A Mother's Day

**Author:** DMitchell1985

**Beta:** Nora

**Summary:** Ginny was very much looking forward to a Mother's Day shared alone with her Mum.

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Warnings:** None really.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any canon details included in my fic.

**Characters:** Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Molly Weasley.

**Word Count:** 1,812

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is more than a month late from the American Mother's Day that I started this fic for. I was rather busy that day and then I put off finishing this fic until the point where I simply forgot all about it. I wanted to write something in the Potterverse, so I was happy when I ran across the only part of this that I had written thus far, most of the first sentence. : ) Anyway, I figure that it's Mother's Day somewhere and that it truly is better late than never to finish writing and post this somewhere. Thank you very much to my wonderful beta, Nora, for looking over this fic for me. I appreciate that. Onward to the fic, enjoy. D

**-**

Ginny Weasley raced down the last flight of stairs and into the Burrow's kitchen, clutching her homemade gift underneath her arm. Mother's Day had dawned brightly and full hope for a peaceful day that would be blissfully free of her annoying older brothers breaking her sleep with screams of protest or explosions of varying degrees echoing from the twins' room.

They were all away at Hogwarts or on assignment somewhere. This year, it would just be her and Mum and the traditional breakfast they cooked together every year. That was if Dad set off to work on time and if Charlie or Bill did not show up unannounced. It had happened before, but Ginny had done her best to enjoy the quiet celebrations regardless.

Her feet slapped the floor of the kitchen and stopped short when she saw both Charlie and Bill sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oy!" Charlie said with more enthusiasm than he should have been allowed. "Look who's up." He smiled at her, causing Bill to look up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Bill smiled at her as well and Ginny fought the urge to growl her agitation at seeing them there. This would be her last Mother's Day at home before she left for Hogwarts next year. The two of them had had plenty of time to spend with their mother, and here they were, once again, infringing on their rare moment of alone time.

"Hi," she forced out and sank into a chair at the far end of the tableside Charlie had settled himself.

"Something the matter, Ginny?" Bill asked with a faint trace of concern in his voice.

"No," she grumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Whatcha got there?" Charlie asked as he motioned toward the wrapped present Ginny still held under her arm.

Ginny looked down at the present that she had spent the better part of two months working on; first teaching herself the craft, and then mastering it enough to form something presentable.

"Nothing," she said, her irritation coloring her tone.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'," Charlie replied.

Ginny shifted in her seated and glanced around the kitchen. Dad's traveling fire had all but died down, but Mum was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Mum?" she asked in hopes of distracting her meddlesome brothers.

"Uhrm, upstairs, I think. So what is that? Is that your Mother's Day gift?" Bill raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

Ginny twisted the side of her mouth and resigned herself to telling her brothers what they wanted to know. They always managed to weasel the truth out of her no matter what she did or did not want to tell them. She hated this about being the youngest.

"Yeah, it is," she admitted and looked expectantly toward the stairs.

"Whatcha get her?" Charlie asked again.

"I made her something. What did you get her?" Ginny asked, in an attempt to delay spilling the whole truth so soon. She wanted her mother to be the first to know what she had dedicated so much of her time to.

Bill reached down beside him and plucked something up off of the chair next to his own. He tossed the package lightly between his hands and grinned mischievously. "Just a little something that I brought back from Turkey. Some old dear was having trouble with several of her antiques spitting up acid and shrieking loudly at all hours of the night after she had purchased them from a shady dealer she'd met. I was there for Gringotts, so I thought I'd help her clear up the mess. She gave me a piece of her set for my troubles and I thought Mum would like it."

"Oh," was all that Ginny said for a moment before she looked over at Charlie. "What did you get her?"

"I got her something practical," Charlie paused and gave Bill a look. "Powdered dragon's claw and scales. She'll be able to make more of that balm for Fred and George by the time that summer rolls around. Heaven knows that they need it, what with the amount of times the two of them set their room or themselves on fire."

Both Bill and Charlie snorted then, but Ginny stayed quiet. Both of their gifts sounded so exciting and useful compared to her own. Here, she had just learned to carve a piece of wood, while Bill had gone off on some exciting adventure and brought back a treasure of sorts; meanwhile, Charlie had probably battled a dragon to get her potion ingredients. When would it be her turn to give their mother something so nice. She _hated_ being the youngest!

"So, what did you make for Mum?" Bill prodded.

"Oh, just a-" Ginny's reply was cut off by the sound of tired footsteps descending the stairwell. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother enter the kitchen wearing her favorite housecoat.

Bill and Charlie visibly brightened upon seeing their mother join them. Cries of "Mum!" filled the room as the two of them gleefully hopped to their feet and went over to welcome their mother properly.

"Boys! When did you come in? I didn't even you hear you Apparate in," Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"That's because we Flooed in," Charlie told her. "We thought we'd pop in while we had some time off to wish you Happy Mother's Day."

"Oh, boys," Mrs. Weasley said, emotion thick in her throat as she hugged her two eldest to her chest.

Ginny felt her jealous spread outward from her stomach to clench around her chest. This was supposed to be _their _day! How could she ever begin to compete with Charlie and Bill? She dejectedly listened as Bill, Charlie, and Mum settled at the kitchen table so that her brothers could present her with their gifts in turn. She swallowed her desire to storm out of the room as each man shared the story of how their gifts came to be in their possession and why they wanted their mother to have it.

Ginny watched as both of their stories were met with tear-filled eyes and encasing hugs that would have left anyone faintly breathless. Once Charlie and Bill's presents sat on the table before Mrs. Weasley, all eyes turned to a sulking Ginny Weasley to continue the shared moment of familiar contentment.

Ginny breathed out a sigh and her hands fidgeted with the package she shifted from beneath her arm to her lap. This was it, her moment to give her mum what had come to mean so much to her. She silently placed the package on the table and slid it over to her mother, careful to avoid her family's eyes. Her mother would surely be disappointed at the sub par gift. It would have been better if she threw it into the fireplace and allowed it to Floo far away or be burnt to a crisp, whichever came first.

Mrs. Weasley eyed her daughter quietly, aware that something was not right with her. She knew that Ginny had been looking forward to their breakfast alone and realized in her excitement at seeing Bill and Charlie, that she had unconsciously snubbed Ginny. She drew her only daughter close and hugged her to her chest. She would make amends for the slight with the best breakfast she had ever enjoyed.

With one hand still around Ginny's shoulder, Molly began to unwrap the last present with some difficulty. Upon seeing that she was having trouble, Molly felt relieved and heartened to see her daughter slip the present from her hand to unwrap it herself. She looked on in barely contained awe as a finely whittled snidget mother with a chick by her side was revealed.

She smiled warmly down at her youngest and her arm tightened around her shoulder. The embrace caused Ginny to look up into her eyes and she kissed the young girl's brow.

"I love it," Molly said. "It's beautiful."

"Really?" Ginny asked, her uncertainty clearly spread throughout her voice and along the crinkled lines of her normally smooth face.

"Yes, really." Molly smiled at her daughter again.

"It truly is beautiful, Ginny," Bill chimed in.

"It certainly is. How long did it take you to make that?" Charlie inquired.

Molly noticed the blush that colored Ginny's cheeks as she spoke and tried to bury her head further into her chest. "About two months."

Bill let out a low, impressed whistle while Charlie congratulated her on her accomplishment. Molly gave her daughter's shoulder one last squeeze before she straightened up and pushed away from the table.

"How about a little breakfast? Hrmm?" Molly looked around the kitchen at her children.

"Sure!" Bill cried.

"Love some!" Charlie said.

Ginny simply smiled and nodded her head eagerly.

Molly grinned at her gathered brood and wrung her hands together. "How about sausages, eggs, and waffles?" That received another enthusiastic response and she walked toward the kitchen counter. She selected the skillets, spoons, spatulas, waffle iron, bowls, and towels that she needed. She pulled her wand from her housecoat's side pocket and waved it over her bowls, filling them with ingredients. Molly listened happily to the sounds of her children's bubbling conversation behind her. She was especially pleased to hear that the acceptance of Ginny's gift had drawn her daughter out of her silence.

As she charmed spoons to whip eggs and stir the waffle batter, Molly moved about the kitchen pulling down plates from the cupboard and fruit from a basket that was tucked away in a corner of the kitchen's counter.

When the first batch of waffles was finished, Molly placed them on Ginny's favorite plate that showed a mackled malaclaw perched on a rock warming itself in the sun. She directed two sausages and a pile of the eggs onto the plate with another wave of her wand before setting the plate down in front of Ginny, kissing her brow lightly.

At that very moment, when Molly raised her wand to conjure whipped cream to top Ginny's waffles, four brown owls flew in through the kitchen's open window. They planted themselves on the table and held out their legs that all had packages attached to them. Molly eyed the birds curiously, but conjured Ginny's whipped cream and dropped a handful of fruit onto the fluffy white sweetness before reaching for the first owl.

She pulled a square package that jingled when she shook it from the owl and smiled to herself. She read the name of who the gift was from and thought of Ron. Molly began to tear the wrapping paper away and she was certain that she saw a gleam of jealousy flash across Ginny's face as she dug into her plate.

Sighing to herself, Molly knew that this would not be the year they would all have a wholly uneventful Mother's Day.

**-**

**The End**


End file.
